Draven/Trivia
General * * Draven's shares the with . * and are the only abilities to interact with the chat interface. * Draven was not played by David 'Phreak' Turley in his 'Champion Spotlight'. * When Draven is or , he strikes a pose resembling . ** He points to his target location. * Draven's style of executioning references those of and . * Draven's death animation likely references ending. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Draven won The Great GameFAQs Character Battle IX. * Draven is the only champion to have two different animations (one for each arm's attack). * The ward skin references him. Development * Draven is voiced by Erik Braa, who also voices , and . * Draven takes after WWE wrestlers. ** He himself is the product of his very own .PAX East 2015 Panel * Draven derives from Old English dræfend "hunter". ** During production, David 'Volty' Abecassis jokingly referred to his axes as 'Noxian Double Axe'erang Chucks'. Lore * , , Invetia Varn, and Quilleta Varn were all born in Basilich. * Draven's unusual axes are an extension of his desire for recognition and fame, as observed by his outfit and moves.Draven dev blog 1 * Draven has a picture of himself on his bedside table. He loves himself very much. * Draven is 32 years old. Draven's Age Quotes ; * Draven is the first champion to have a special quote when or . ** is the first to have a unique teleporting animation. * Draven was the first champion to have a mirror-match dedicated quote, the second being . ** }}}} might be referencing The Simpsons.Yoink! * }} has earned meme status. * Draven shares quotes with: ** |Jax}} ** |Katarina}} ** |Nunu|Nunu Bot|variant=old2}} ** |Taric}} ; * In the Italian localization, he has three special quotes referencing . ** (Italian: "At my signal, unleash Draven!") ** (Italian: "Give to Draven what Draven owns… and everything else!") *** This references "Render unto Caesar the things that are Caesar's." ** (Italian: "What Draven does in life, echoes through eternity."). ; * He is self-aware of his own existence in a video game, making him the first skin made to expressively break the . ** The first champion to do so is |Mordekaiser|variant=old3}} * He is the second champion to mention an actual person, the first being . ** }}. references eSports hostess Eefje 'Sjokz' Depoortere. * }} references players proclaiming a justified death after a play (dying after First Blood, to win a teamfight, to steal objectives, etc.) Skins ; * He resembles from . ; * He was released in celebration of the Italian Server's launch. * He might have been based on 'Firedancer Draven' by Spookypatrol.(deviantART: Dargonite)Firedancer Draven (Completed)Skin: Firedancer Draven ; * He can be seen in the background of the Season Three SKT T1 skins' artwork. * He resembles the titular character from * His voiceover has him speak his name a total of 54 times. * Despite being a skin, he is permanently priced at . ** shares the same status and pricing. ; ; * He references . ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2016 (Draven Day) along with: ** ** ** * He wears a large bobblehead of his own face together with his Classic outfit. ** He might be referencing disguising as himself in . ** He might also be referring to the concept of having "a big head", which means that the person in question is very egotistic, a characteristic that Draven very much embodies. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2017 along with: ** ** * He references . ; Relations * Draven and are renowned as the 'Blood Brothers' (Draven being the younger one) ** Draven looked up to his older brother for guidance. *** They are competitive brothers, with both generally disapproving of the way the other goes about his life. * Draven supported when he was considered a disgraced figure, and aided him in his coup for the leadership of Noxus. For this, Swain considers him a friend and ally. * It is revealed in The Whispering Doodad that both and Warmason Tamara Lautari harbor feelings towards each other that they refuse to express to one-another, much to the confusion of the . ** had encountered both and , fought and fled from them during his return trip from Basilich to Noxus Prime. * sees as a mighty warrior worthy of his time in The Fleshing Arena. * Karl offered Draven an opportunity to renew the Reckoners' arena business, which he gladly accepted. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Pool Party Category:2016 April Fools Day Category:2017 Snowdown Showdown Category:2020 Lunar Revel